


When You Get Your Hot Neighbors Mail

by EasyTiga



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: SPN Kink Meme 2020, Round 7, Prompt Fil, 1J2, neighbors. J1 has had a huge crush on J2 since he moved in a couple of months ago and orders a dildo to sate his needs, so to speak. J1’s package accidentally gets delivered to J2’s house/apartment/etc and J2 accidentally opens it to find said dildo. J2 brings the package to J1, awkward interactions ensue, leading to J2 admitting he’s also had a crush on J1. Ultimately leading to sexy times between the two of them including J2 using the dildo on J1 while telling him how much he wants to fuck him and how sexy he looks before fucking him stupid. Dirty talk, anal, toys.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	When You Get Your Hot Neighbors Mail

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. I love mutual pining neighbors J2 where they're just looking for excuses to be able to talk to each other. :D

"Hey, Jared. Back from work?"

Jared freezes, fingers prepped to twist his key in the lock, body breaking out in sparks that send pleasant tingles all throughout his form.

That voice gets him every time, reminding him of home and of the dirty, filthy dreams he's been having on repeat about hearing it channelling toe-curling sins into his ears.

_You love it when I go deep, don't you, sweetheart?_

_Have you ever been this full, Jay? Have you ever felt it so deep in your guts that you can taste it on the tip of your tongue?_

_Fuck, you look so hot with my cock pounding your throat, Jared. That's it. Keep swallowin'. Don't waste a drop. You know you'd only be punishing yourself if you do._

The words follow him everywhere, his mind somewhere else when he's leading classes at the gym, hoping they can keep up with him because he's on a personal mission himself to ensure his body is as desirable as he can make it, regardless of his lack of knowledge of the man's sexuality.

If anything, it might garner Jared some attention elsewhere. It has been a while, after all.

Jensen, the epitome of sex on legs, and his new neighbour, entered his life two months ago. The instant Jared saw him, he knew he was a goner. He's sin incarnate, the devil tempting him with his puffy, pouty lips, star-dusted tanned skin making Jared long to lick the salt off and worship every inch. He has a face that Da Vinci categorised as literal human perfection, and Jared can see why.

Seconds after meeting Jensen, Jared had wanted to fall to his knees and beg, if he had to, for just a taste of the man, just for a chance to test his worthiness, for Jensen to pull his hard, leaking cock out of his jeans and slap it against Jared's tongue, tell him to open up his mouth and service him.

And Jared would have, until his jaw was aching, tongue and lips raw from use, puffy and wrung-out. He would have kept going, taking everything that Jensen had to give him, not caring about the possibility of Mrs. Preston discovering him with his knees digging into the hallway carpet, lips wrapped around Jensen's cock and inhaling him like it's the only thing keeping the world turning.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Jared had smiled, answered Jensen's questions about the local gym, hot spots in general, the best place to go to get his groceries that was local. Once Jensen had thanked him and said he would see him around, Jared clung on to the way his name rolled off Jensen's long, thick tongue, raced into his bedroom, stripped himself, dived on the bed. He proceeded to pump his cock, fingers scooping up a pat of lube and spreading it around his hole, four-fingers deep by the time he was thrusting off the bed and coming all over his stomach, hand, chest, neck, shoulders, face, and even his hair.

The orgasm left him breathless, hungry, eager for something so much more. Something he had denied himself for a long time. He told himself he would get one. Eventually. He had to. It wouldn't be healthy for him to deprive himself of something that could help him, when the genuine artefact was a question mark.

Jared has one arriving soon, actually. Today. He had it set up to deliver to his door by 6PM, so that he could get himself ready for when it comes. He plans to throw on some tunes, get lost in his head, imagine those hands tracing every inch of him, pressing, pulling, kneading him like dough while bowed-lips suck and lick the sensitive spots on his neck that have him keening.

And then, when he's good and ready and done with torturing himself, he'll slip it in, take it to the route, fuck himself as he thinks about Jensen above him. He'll see his legs hooked around Jensen's waist, his body opening up to Jensen's long, thick cock settling inside him, filling him out and up, making him whole.

Jared can't wait. He's been driving himself crazy at work all day thinking about it. All week, if he's being honest. He needs this. He needs this because he'll lose his mind if he continues to sit alone in his apartment, wondering what it would be like to get Jensen's fingers nice and wet with his mouth, slathering them up until they're slick enough for Jensen to push them inside Jared's body.

He wants to know what it's like to be trapped in Jensen's warm, wet throat. Know what it's like to fist his hands in the sheets while Jensen's devious tongue teases his hole until it loosens, unlocking for the tip to slide in, each pulse breaching him bit by bit, Jared's voice wrecked from screaming into the pillow. Know what it's like to bow his back and let Jensen's hot, throbbing cock spear him in the shower, water splashing against his ass with every thrust. Know what it's like to have thick digits fucking into his mouth at the same time Jensen's turning him inside out on his back on the kitchen table.

What it's like to bite down on the skin fo Jensen's hand while he takes him on the second floor stairs, hand on the rungs to push back on Jensen's cock. What it's like to hold Jensen's cock down his throat, hands running up his thighs, over his ass and to his hips to hold on while Jensen jerks and tells him to keep holding his breath. What it's like to sit on the love seat, legs spread while Jensen deep-throats him, swallowing everything that comes out of him and continuing to wring him dry until Jared is crying from overstimulation.

"You okay, man?"

Jensen's heat-inducing voice brings Jared back to the here and now, his head turning to regard him and answer his first question. His mouth dries up faster than the planet's oceans would if the sun decided to get more up close and personal. Jensen must have been grabbing something. That's why his shirt is off, revealing a body that would have Nuns lining up to quit the covenant, and Jared would not blame them at all.

He's not ripped. He's not packing well-defined abs, or cut like a diamond. But he's flawless. His skin is the purest of rose-gold, every inch practically glowing, without the help of the sun starting to retreat into the sky. Smooth, immaculate, mouth-watering, and the current culprit responsible for Jared having to wash his sheets far more so than regular.

Jared has no idea if he managed to keep it discreet, but he rolls with it. "Yeah, man. 'm fine. What did you think of the game?"

Jensen shrugs.

"It was a blowout. Would'a been nice to have some company, to be honest. Might'a made it sting a little less, y'know?"

"I hear you. Although, if you accept neighbours screaming at their TV, you were in good company."

Jensen laughs, and Jared wills himself not to get down on one knee and beg for his hand in marriage, heart beating wildly in his chest as Jensen throws his head back and then bends forward with his hands together by his crotch, shoulders rising and falling. Jared doesn't know if what he said was actually that funny, but if it gets that reaction, he should start writing some shit to spout off because that laugh is now his addiction.

"So that was you giving the running commentary on the game? I thought it might have been. It was far more entertainin' than that crap fest, I tell ya'."

"I'm glad you found my frustration so amusing," Jared replies, trying to remain respectful.

"Maybe we could watch the next one together? I just got a new 50 inch flat screen and a great sound system. I'd appreciate the company, and since you'd be my guest, I'll even pitch in for the beer and pizza."

"Pizza _and_ beer? Wow, you really know the way to a man's heart, huh?"

Jensen grins and pats his stomach. "Food and beer. Works every time."

"Unfortunately, I'm on a diet."

This seems to confuse Jensen, who raises an eyebrow and gestures to him. "You? Dieting? You look great man. I wouldn't change a thing."

"I work at a gym. Gotta look the part. That means saying no to stuff I love," Jared replies, looking forlorn.

"I could cook?"

"I couldn't expect you to do that, and I'm away for the next game, anyway."

Jared's not sure, but he thinks he sees disappointment flit across Jensen's face. "Oh, you are? Shame. Real shame. Well, uh, I'll let you get into your house then. Feel free to swing by anytime you want."

"Sure. Have a good evening," Jared says, nodding at him. Jensen looks like he's about to say something else, then he shakes his head and does a cute little half wave that's going to haunt Jared for the rest of his existence.

Taking in a breath, Jared lets himself into his apartment, a shower in mind and a full clean out. He intends on a long session and he doesn't want anything getting in the way of it.

===

Jensen slumps onto his couch, legs spread, feet on the floor, head hanging over the back rest. He stares up at the ceiling, drumming his fingers on his knees.

Inviting his handsome neighbour over to watch the game hadn't gone as he would have liked, which would have been for Jared to say yes, flash him one of those adorable, and sexy, dimpled smiles that make Jensen deliriously happy and turn him all the way on at the same time.

The first time he saw one, his stomach about fell out of his ass and he forgot how to count to three. He was smitten from the start. Jared had him at _hello,_ quite literally, and then ruined him for anyone else when he started down the stairs and Jensen got an eyeful of his ass in his sweatpants, leaving Jensen practically creating a river on the floor with his drool as he watched him walk away, ducking into his apartment soon after to fuck his hand into an orgasm.

Annoyingly for Jensen, he doesn't know if Jared roots for the sisters, solely worships the boys or is a bit of an in between. He hasn't seen anyone go in and out of his apartment, or even heard him have a conversation that could suggest one or the other. Just phone calls with some friends that sounded remarkably casual. Jensen persuaded himself that it wasn't creepy if he _happened_ to overhear his conversation while pretending to sift through his mail for five minutes or more.

He just needs an _in._ Something he can see or hear that would give him an indication that Jared could be into what he's offering, because Jensen is certainly into what Jared's got.

And then some.

A knock sounds from Jensen's door then. Hope ripples through him that it might be Jared wanting to hang out, maybe even ride him on his couch or let him blow him on the counter or let Jensen lick and eat cream off his gorgeous body.

Well, he's getting a little ahead of himself. Hanging out with the beautiful man would be enough for him, just to make him laugh and smile and watch him sweep hair out of his eyes, while keeping himself in check, knowing that if he didn't he would cover those full lips with his and do things with his tongue that are sure to make Jared's toes curl.

He begrudgingly gets off the couch, thinking about what his next move could be. Jared works at a gym. Jensen could quit the one he's been with for seven years and start going there instead, maybe take some classes that Jared runs, show his stuff.

That sounds reasonable. At least to him.

Jensen opens his door and frowns, noticing that the hallway is empty. He looks left and right, then down, spotting a package sitting on the floor. He lowers to a crouch to pick it up, eyes on Jared's door, longing for him to come outside so they can have an excuse to talk about nothing again.

Clearly, no one is looking out for him because it doesn't happen. Jensen sighs and steps back to shut his door, absent-mindedly tearing the package open as he walks back to his couch.

When the packaging is gone, he wonders to himself if he had been expecting something to arrive today, shrugging it off when a thought occurs to him that it could be a care package from his Mother.

Good ol' Mom.

He smiles then, contemplating giving her a call when his eyes catch the contents of the box in his hand. Which is not something he would order, for personal use. To use on someone else, like his hot as fuck neighbour? Sure.

Yeah… Jared with his perfect ass presented for Jensen to fuck him long and deep with this. This toy. This thick, _large_ toy that Jensen's happy to say doesn't have him feeling inadequate by comparison.

Actually, it looks to be about his size.

Guess the delivery person dropped it on his doorstep by mistake. Jensen should check who it's for and anonymously drop it off at their door. That's the right thing to do, he thinks.

Over his shock, he fetches the torn packaging to see who it's addressed to, eyes going wide and tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth when he discovers that it's meant for _Jared._

Holy shit. A dildo. Jared, his walking wet dream neighbour ordered himself a dildo! This could mean something. This could be the answer that Jensen has been searching for. _If_ it _is_ for Jared, gay or not, bi or not, straight or not, he at least has a proclivity to have phallus-like objects rammed up his tight, round ass.

Jensen could be getting ahead of himself again. Jared may have bought this for a friend as a gag gift, or because he's a cool friend who doesn't bat an eye about buying his friends sex toys.

He's not certain. But it's a conversation piece, if anything. A potentially awkward conversation piece, however, but that's semantics.

Jensen tries not to pump his fist and kiss the box in his hand for giving him this excuse to talk to his neighbour.

Oh. Right. He's supposed to drop it off… anonymously.

…

Screw that! Sometimes a man's gotta take a leap of faith, and this seems like the right time to do just that. Yeah. It's not creepy or perverted at all that he wants to see Jared's reaction when he opens his door and sees Jensen holding the package that should be for him, and perfectly willing to offer a package of his own, if he catches his drift.

Jensen scolds himself internally, runs to his door, yanks it open and darts across the hallway, knuckles rapping on Jared's door before he can help himself.

===

When Jared hears knocking coming from his door, he tries not to launch himself at it. He's perhaps a bit eager to get started, a plethora of fantasies all ready in his mind featuring his devilishly handsome neighbour prepped and ready to go. He's clean, inside and out, ready to spend a long, long while taking care of himself for the evening.

He answers the door and his jaw almost hits the floor.

Standing in front of him is Jensen… holding a box. A box that contains a dildo. A box that contains the dildo that he ordered and was planning on fucking himself with all night while thinking about the man in front of him.

Oh shit.

Words get caught in his throat. Jensen's standing there, looking far too beautiful for words, box held between his hands, a sheepish grin on his lips as he waves it in the space separating them.

"I, uh, got your mail."

Jared swallows.

Should he lie? Say that it's not his? That he's holding onto it for a friend? Or should he play it cool, say he was waiting for that and then retreat into his house?

Jared's lost for what to do. The object of his desire is being cradled by the man of his dreams, who's searching his face for some kind of response, raising one perfect 'brow and running his tongue over lips that would put the Gods to shame.

"I'm sorry I opened it, man. I wasn't payin' enough attention, had other stuff on my mind. Y'know how it is. Thought it might be a care package from my Mom."

"That's okay," Jared replies, dumbly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. "Sorry you had to see it."

"It's yours then?" Jensen asks, eyes intent on Jared's. "I didn't wanna assume anythin'. What you get up to in the privacy of your apartment ain't any business of mine."

"Uh… Yeah. It's mine." Jared's face heats. "Sorry, Jensen, I'm just a 'lil embarrassed. It's not your fault."

Jensen clicks his tongue.

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about, Jared. Seriously. Y'have every right to do whatever you want in your own home. 'm not here to judge."

The genuine way in which Jensen says it warms Jared's heart, his pulse quickening and urge to sign his life away on the dotted line to this man skyrocketing.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate that. 'm not sure how I would've felt about living next to some asshole."

Jensen snickers and gestures with the box in his hands. "I guess you'll be needin' this then," he says, and winks, single-handedly destroying all of Jared's brain cells with that one move. "He's a lucky guy."

"He?"

"Your friend here." Jensen passes the box and Jared takes it, fingers brushing Jensen's before they're drawn back, disappearing out of sight into a pair of sweats. "Lucky guy. All 'm sayin'."

How is Jared supposed to interpret that? If he was an outsider looking in, he would assume that Jensen is suggesting that he would rather be the dildo, and Jared's not sure that his body can process that information, synapses not firing on all cylinders for love nor money.

"Thanks?" Jared mutters, staring at the package and shifting from foot to foot.

Jensen takes a step forward then, and Jared's breath catches in his throat when his hand lands on the box.

"A really, really lucky guy," Jensen husks, keeping his hand on top of the box, eyes on Jared's, the green of his irises darkening. "Do you understand what I'm sayin', Jared?"

In response, Jared stammers something incoherent. "Uh… You... This…."

"I like the sound of that. You, me, and our friend here. Is that somethin' you'd be into?" Jensen replies, lips close enough that Jared could pitch forward and seal them in a lock.

Jared doesn't realise he's backing up into his apartment, nor does he hear his door closing behind him, or feel his legs hitting his couch until he's lowering onto it, Jensen's hand still on the box and his lips even closer than before.

All Jared can think to do is nod, breathing like he ran a marathon, gasping when plump lips blanket his own. It's soft and sweet at first, then he's being pushed into the couch, Jensen's lips forcing his mouth open, his hot tongue fucking into Jared's mouth. He tastes him, savours him, climbs the ranks until he reaches the top spot, Jared's toes curling into the plush carpet, his body flooding with heat as Jensen takes him apart with his hungry mouth.

The kiss breaks, leaving Jared bereft, almost. Jensen's lips are shiny with spit and Jared feels as though someone pulled the needle out too early, the high not strong enough to contain him. He needs more. So much more.

"One of the first things I thought about when I saw this was how hot you'd look with it buried deep in your ass," Jensen says, throat vibrating. "I thought about you on all fours for me, just waiting for me to fill your hole with this, again and again," he adds, running his fingers over the box reverently while breathing hotly in Jared's ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanna watch you take it, Jared. I wanna watch you hold on for dear life as I fuck with this over and over. I wanna see your pretty hole clench around it, wanna hear you losin' your damn mind, your tight, sexy body writhing in pleasure."

If Jared wore glasses, they would be steaming. Saliva pools in his mouth, his hands clench into fists by his sides and the veins on his neck throb.

"I want that. Please."

Jensen chuckles darkly. "You do, huh? You like the thought of me fucking you with your dildo?"

"God yes. I want it—want you." Jared shudders when a warm tongue licks up the side of his neck. "Have done since you moved here."

"Oh really?" Jensen questions, fingers flirting with the bottom of Jared's t-shirt. He gets the message, lifting his arms to allow Jensen to drag it over his head and toss it to the side. "D'ya wanna do this here… Or would you prefer your bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Jared responds, standing on shaky legs when Jensen gives him the space to stand up, heat rushing to his groin as a set of hands settle on his ass and squeeze, then pull him back against a firm body, a prominent, thick erection pressing on his ass. "Holy shit."

Lips assault the nape of his neck, hands coming around his front and ducking into his sweats to grasp his cock.

"Someone's excited," Jensen comments, grinding against him, ducking lower to fondle and press on his balls. Jared almost drops the box. "Lead the way… Jay."

The nickname hits his ear like a symphony of angels and Jared doesn't know how he doesn't melt into the floor at that very moment.

Jared leads Jensen to his bedroom, holding the box in his hands like it's a gift from the Gods themselves. He feels the air in the room hit his exposed ass, nimble fingers ducking between the crease to feel his hole.

"You were waitin' for this, huh?" There is no judgment in his tone, and Jared is grateful for it. "Your hole is all nice and loose. I bet we could slot that thing right on in there, no fuss, no muss."

Jared doesn't disagree, letting himself be guided onto all fours on his bed, ass pushed out and up for Jensen's inspection.

"You're so hot, Jared. You must have a line a mile long at the gym of people wantin' for a chance with ya'," Jensen assumes, arm diving between Jared's legs to secure the box and open it, unwrapping and testing the weight of the dildo.

Fuck. Jared can hardly wait.

"They don't do it for me."

There's a smile in Jensen's reply. "Yeah? Who does do it for you? Who's worthy enough to get to find out what makes you tick?"

"Only one person I want doin' that right now." He thrusts his ass back, pushing through the red stain on his cheeks. "Please, Jensen. I'd like to say I'm not too proud to beg, but I'm dyin' here."

Jensen slaps his ass lightly. "Good things come to those who are patient."

"Maybe I'm a bad boy needs a spankin'?" Jared teases, wiggling his ass invitingly. He whimpers when he feels the press of something hard and solid over his hole, just grazing him, up and down and up and down. Figures that Jensen would be a tease.

"God, man, look at you," Jensen breathes, voice sounding shot. "It should be illegal for you to have an ass like this."

"It should be illegal for you to tease me like that," Jared shoots back, thrusting his ass back in the hopes that he can penetrate himself with the tip, but Jensen must anticipate his desire because the blunt head moves away from him. "Please, man. I need it. Please!"

"My God, you beg so pretty." Jensen sounds on edge, like he's about one second from exploding. "That's gonna get me in trouble one of these days."

Jared decides to take it one step further and twerks his ass, hoping that if he waves himself in Jensen's face enough, he'll snap and fuck him with the dildo already. Or, better yet, whip his own cock out and fuck Jared senseless, or even fuck him alongside the dildo. His thoughts have him leaking onto the sheets and he's really not sure if he'll be sane after tonight.

An almost animalistic, throaty sound comes out of Jensen's mouth, Jared assumes. The head of the dildo spanks his hole and Jared keens, which has Jensen doing it again and again, and again, Jared's cock pulsing with want, his hole fluttering, begging wordlessly for Jensen to fill him, stretch him out, make him take it.

"You want it bad, don't'cha, Jay?"

"Yes. Fuck… Please put it in, Jen. Please, please fuck me."

"I'd have to be a saint to resist a plea like that," Jensen says, and the head slips into Jared's ass with ease. It's not enough. Jared wants all of it. He wants to be stuffed full. He wants to forget his own name. He wants to only be able to think about his anal walls expanding to accomdate the girth of his new toy, so Jensen can see how easy he can take it, how easy he could _take him_ if Jensen wants that. "My Mamma never said the Devil was a tall drink o' water with killer dimples."

"More. Please! I can take more," Jared begs, thighs quivering, chest heaving. Jensen pushes another couple of inches in, stealing Jared's next breath as he aims down and drags along his prostate. Teeth sink into his lip, his chest drops to the sheets and his eyes roll back in his head, moans ripped from his throat. "Fuck yes. Oh god. Oh fuck. Fuck me, please. Harder. I need it!"

"Greedy 'lil hole you got here. Look how you just take it, like you were made for it," Jensen praises, burying the toy six inches deep, twisting, turning, pressing. Jared forgets how to breathe for a moment. "Mmm. I love watching it just feed your hole. I'm jealous. I bet you're nice and hot and tight inside."

"Oh my God," Jared whines, snagging a strip of sheet between his teeth and groaning.

The dildo bottoms out inside him then, sheet released on a gasp. He starts nuzzling his face into the bed like a cat in heat, back arching, ass clenching, toes curling, arms spreading out on the bed, gripping onto the sides of his mattress as Jensen keeps pushing and pushing, not giving Jared a second to catch his breath. It's already buried balls deep but Jensen's hand won't stop pushing it, lifting the end up and down, making Jared's cock blurt another pea-sized drop of pre-come, whole body whirring with want and need and desire to never let this moment end.

"Fuck, you look good with your ass stuffed, Jared. Hottest fuckin' thing I've ever seen in my life, I swear." Jensen pulls the toy back until the head is resting inside him, and Jared's mind implodes as he punches it back into the root, almost violently. "I wish you could see this, how your ass just swallows the toy up. It's making so jealous that it's not my cock in there."

Jared isn't able to respond, his ability to comprehend words going out the window with the next hard thrust. He forgets the date of his Mamma's birthday on the next. His Papa's on the following. Basic math gets catapulted into the ether when Jensen rams the toy in a fourth time, and by the fifteenth pulse, Jared's not even sure he still exists.

"I wanna see you hanging on the end of my cock, wanna feel you all around me, Jay, your hungry hole just swallowin' me up," Jensen husks, starting up a brutal pace of fucking the toy in and out of him, Jared's breaths coming out in illegable stutters that sound more like a boxer training for their title match.

He narrowly avoids the urge to cry when he's suddenly left empty, struggling to look over his shoulder to assess what's happening. He glimpses Jensen carelessly getting himself out of his bottoms, launching them across the room with his foot, his cock heavy and proud between his legs.

"Oh fuck. Yes. Please, Jensen! Please fuck me. I need it so bad," Jared moans, head twisting this way and that, hips rolling, enticing, begging for Jensen to take the place of the toy. Two hands come down hard on his ass, eager fingers spreading his cheeks obscenely.

"You got any condoms?" There's hesitancy in his tone, like he'd really rather not use protection, like he wants to feel _all_ of Jared, unencumbered by a layer of plastic, and fuck if Jared doesn't want that, too.

"I'm clean. Please. Just fuck me."

There's a pause, and Jared presumes that Jensen is contemplating whether or not the risk is worth it.

"Nope. You're too hot an ass and too beautiful a guy to pass on," Jensen states, apparently over his internal conflict, the tip of his cock teasing Jared's hole and making him pant with need. "Jesus. Not even in you yet and you're in a frenzy."

"Please. Oh, please. Oh, please, please, please just fuck me. You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Jared thanks whoever is listening when Jensen buries himself to the hilt inside him in one, quick snap that already blows every person he's had inside him out of the water.

"I love a man who knows his p's and q's," Jensen says, massaging the curve of his long back. "My God, you feel incredible." He hisses. "So tight. So fuckin' hot. Shit, man, give me the rundown on the rent, because I live here now."

That doesn't sound like a bad thing to Jared at all. Jensen's long, thick, blood-filled cock spearing him, settled deep in his ass, filling him out. Every small jerk of his hips has Jared drooling and adding another cum stain to his sheets. His legs keep shifting, fidgeting, a drawn out moan feeling as though it's travelling from the base of his spine and out of his mouth, Jensen's cock playing him like a viola.

Jensen sucks in a breath, pulls his hips back and fucks in, hard, pushing Jared up the bed. He loses it, head thrown back, body twisting and writhing, cock brushing the bed-spread, begging for release.

Jensen fucks like they're running out of time, like they've only got 21 seconds to flow before the world collapses in on itself and they're all wiped from existence.

It's desperate. It's needy. It's oh so good, Jensen's hands ensnaring his hips, thighs pummelling him, balls pounding his ass. Jared's pecs bounce from the force of Jensen's thrusts, his throat vibrates, his eyes get lost in the back of his head, his ass ripples, the wave surging up to the nape of his neck and rising the fine hairs all over his body.

"So good. So full. I love it. Please don't stop."

Jensen slaps his ass, holds on tighter and fucks even harder, Jared's moans breaking off, never quite managing to permeate the room, overwhelmed by the sheer impact of Jensen's body crashing into his like cars colliding in a grand derby.

Jared feels heady, his vision spotting, his cock angry and red along the sheets, begging for some much needed release. But he doesn't want to come yet. He spasms around the mass inside him, Jensen's cock pounding into him, loosening his walls like the teeth on a jacket detaching with every drag of the zipper.

"Jesus Christ. 'm close, Jay. Too hot. Too tight. Too fuckin' good, man." Jensen squeezes his hips and bottoms out in his channel, rolling his hips sinfully. "I never wanna stop fuckin' your sweet ass, Jared. Just wanna spend the rest of my days buried inside your warm, tight heat. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it," Jared admits, tears pricking at his eyes from the lucid, deep plunges of Jensen's cock that leave him breathless. "Don't want this to end."

"Good thing 'm quick to recover then," Jensen replies. "Think you can come, just like this, Jay? I wanna feel your hole tighten around my cock as you spill your load."

Jared keens. "Yes. Yes, I can. Fuck, can I? Please? Oh, god, please!"

"Holy shit, you're somethin' else. Yeah. Come on. Wanna feel it. Come for me." Jared clamps down on Jensen's cock then, balls drawing up, body shaking as he sprays hot and thick, potent strips of cum onto his sheets, crying out Jensen's name, begging for him to finish inside him. "Mmm. God, sweetheart. That's it. Let it all out. You want my come, Jared? You want me to fill your greedy ass?"

In answer, Jared flexes around him again, pitches forward and slams back, panting for breath as he fucks himself back on Jensen's cock and drinks in the stuttered moans, his name snapping off Jensen's lips, the first spurt of cum pumping out into his anal cavity, marring him, giving him the cream he's been desperate for.

"Shit. Oh, shit," Jensen grunts, fingers biting Jared's skin now, potentially littering him with a set of bruises that he'll cherish until they fade, hoping that Jensen will give him more of the same, mark his body all over with memories of him. "You're amazin', Jay. Your ass... Fuckin' crafted by the Gods, I tell ya'."

Jared's not sure he knows how to produce words anymore, wrung out, sated, born anew with Jensen's cock spurting rope after rope of cum inside him. He feels content, complete, like he could die right now and have no regrets because he got to experience this.

Even once.

He whines when Jensen slips free from him, his body still, unable to move, hole clenching to keep every bit of Jensen in him that he can.

"Turn over for me," Jensen says, assisting Jared onto his back, soft lips descending on his own for a brief kiss. "The image I had of you in your head does you no justice, Jared. Absolutely beautiful. How the fuck are you single?"

"I could ask you the same," Jared replies, when he's finally got a grasp on his mental faculties, cheek leaning on Jensen's hand. "I was just waitin' for your partner to turn up at some point and put me out of my misery."

"I don't know if I like that I can honestly say I would drop them like a hot potato after seein' you, had I been with anyone," Jensen tells him, kissing his lips again, thumb settling on his bottom lip, eyes hard and determined as he stares at him. "I knew the second I saw ya' that I was a gonner."

Jared smiles at that, covers Jensen's hand with his own, strokes his wrist and says.

"That makes two of us."

FIN


End file.
